camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Camper Photo Album
Image:Dfsvdf.jpg|Kevin King Image:Joshy.png|Josh McLean Image:Pa.jpg|Peter Aither Image:EraW.jpg|Era Wiater Image:Melina.jpg|Melina Avenson Image:Alex.png|Alex Miller ---- Michaela.jpg|Michaela Taylor David1.jpg|David Beaulieu Mk.png|Michaela Kelly JodelleFerland2.jpg|Tatiana Desrosiers Brown haired girl by Charlylein.jpg|Colette Tyler Graaam-18022058bb0.jpg|Raquelle LaBeau Role play.jpg|Lauren Price Placeholder person.png|Hallie Grace Karrie Kely.jpg|Karrie Kelley R~.jpg|Rosalie Balenciaga ---- Image:Istock 000006821150xsmall.jpg|Alex Mendez Image:IMG 0291.jpg|Sophia Rundell Image:Japan1.jpg|Mayumi Tanaka Image:Juniper Nored2.jpg|Juniper "Jun" Nored Image:Animegirl-2.jpg|Deirdre Hunter Image:BRAD.jpg|Brad Cooper Image:6279338.jpg|Ethan Harrington Image:Cody.jpeg|Cody Wietl Image:Archer by lila.png|Solomon Solitaire ---- Image:Isa.jpg|Isabelle Michaels Anime girl.jpg|Mikmak Blair Image:GarettVE.jpg|Garett Van Erdewyk Image:Ms.png|Maddie Sparks Image:Nash.jpg |Randall Keith Image:Placeholder person.png|Eric Coy Genesis-crisis-core.jpg|Daemon James Maniti Image:Placeholder person.png|Sunflower Johnson Image:Placeholder person.png|William Crossbow ---- Image:Screen shot 2011-05-26 at 5.41.11 PM.png|Savanna Dourme Image:Ws Fantasy girl - White dress 2 1920x1200.jpg|Zarita dé la Rosa Image:Faris.jpg|Faris Tanner Image:Anais.jpg|Anais Jones Image:Sapphira.jpg|Sapphira Adams Image:Doll.jpg|Aria Sparkings Placeholder person.png|Katsumi Kimura Avatarthing.png|Allen Fox (RIP) ---- Image:Char yuri.jpg|Lance Sirius Image:Ishtar.jpg|Ishtar Nocturne Image:Astraeia Profi̱tikóneira (Tektek Version).jpg|Astraeia Profitikóneira Image:Andy on FYM.jpg|Andromeda Gunther Image:Noel 'Nova'.png|Noel Worthington Image:Placeholder person.png|Scott Knight Image:CutePic.jpg|Katrina Wilhelm ---- Image:Abigail Chaste.jpg|Abigail Chaste Image:Diana.jpg|Diana Chen Image:Imgres (2).jpg|Samuel Brown Image:Girl.jpg|Raina Wilde Image:Placeholder person.png|Jezebel Fortuno Kazimier by shuangwen-d35mynb.jpg|Johnathan White|link=Johnathan White RedHairGreenEyes.jpg|Cassiopeia Black Bookkeep lg.jpg|Chryso Vasilias Justine2.jpg|Justine Kinge Alexandros Papendreou (TekTek Version).jpg|Alex Papendreou Drake2.jpg|Drake Russell Megod.jpeg|Truno Roberts A Teenage Girl Haircstyle.jpg|Chryssa Acosta Anna 4.png|Anna Rozenski Ashley cole.jpg|Ashley Cole Model-1-.png|Anna Leigh Johnson Callum Tam Cillin.jpg|Callum Tam Cillin ---- Image:Gwen2.jpg|Gwen Summers Image:June1.jpg|June Summers Image:Mary.jpg|Mary Joyce Anne Chan Image:Austin2.jpg|Austin Cole Image:Hdgjhkdfjgkldgjlhjg.jpg|Tia Yuki Image:Chette.jpg|Blanchette Berwyn Image:AquiloBerwyn.png|Aquilo Berwyn Image:Wave Thomas Jenkins.png|Wave Thomas Jenkins Image:Aspergers in 7 year old boy.jpg|Stefan Ohrloff Image:Bro.jpg|Mike Kingsland ---- Image:Love.jpg|Demetra Tan Image:TristanNEW.jpg|Tristan Carter Image:About a boy ii by indiae.jpg|Josh Denag Image:Hobby 1.jpg|Janice Elizabeth Image:Doll.png|Diane Tan Image:Placeholder person.png|Alice Whitehook Image:Placeholder person.png|Blake Skyland Image:Placeholder person.png|Elise Ginger ---- Image:Images (1).jpg|Daren Mark Image:Brooke3.jpg|Brooke Keitha Image:Vincew.jpg|Vince Williams Image:Images (3).jpg|Veronica Williams Image:Hot-punk-guy.jpg|Jett Verona Image:Ellie 1.jpg|Ellie Rudden ---- Image:Jonsan.jpg|Jonathon Sanders Image:SAmuel.jpg|Samuel Kobayashi Image:Kelia Schreck.jpg|Kelia Schreck Image:Fantasy art photography.jpg|Bu Jingxia Image:Placeholder person.png|Jack Swegger Image:VampireAnimeBoy.jpg|Shawn Cruz Image:Cintia_Dicker-16457.jpg|Ali Melanthe Image:Images22.jpg|Max Drake ---- Image:Placeholder person.png|Estelarius Scythius Image:Holt.jpg|Christina Holt Image:Conrad1.jpg|Conrad Leutrim Image:Shadingpracticescan1.jpg|Lulu Roberts Image:User-WildAnimeWitch5.jpg|Nerissa Threx Image:Ivy Black.jpg|Ivy Black ---- Image:HannaJameson.jpg|Hanna Jameson Image:Cute Anime Boy.jpg|Matthew Long Image:Demigod.jpg|Fléur Jolié Image:200px-3449219.png|Valentine Angela Placeholder person.png|Ellie Harrison HELENANDRA_MELISI_by_shuangwen.jpg|Keahilandi Erotas (fire nymph, former demigod) ---- Image:Greg Austere.jpg|Greg Austere Image:3.jpg|Brandon Tuule Image:Linda2.jpg|Linda Tuule Image:Brian Tuule.jpg|Brian Tuule Image:TuuleSibling.jpg|Kaitlyn Tuule Rei by shuangwen-d3i3w3i.jpg|John Lennox Yoshii.jpg|Keith Wolf Image:Just Jared Hot 67400 ben barnes dorian gray movie poster.jpg|Elliot Page ---- Image:1168459221 turesWolfo.jpg|Tsumi Tanake Image:AliceThana.jpg|Alice Thana Image:Obitus.jpg|Obitus Orci Not at Camp Currently Image:Embern.jpg|Ember Necropolis Image:Otanimeguy.jpg|Draco Inferno Image:200px-4040636.png|Amber Selene Vampyre Image:Sammael the Desolate4.png|Sammael the Desolate Image:Me.jpg|Alexa Harlow Image:Placeholder person.png|Christopher Uzumaki Image:Clove.jpg|Kendra Star ---- Image:Damian.png|Damian Wyatt McGilligan Image:1232.jpg|Rhiannon Brooks Image:2500474232 cf65700105.jpg|Idris Rain Image:ArcadiaDeMaco1.jpg|Arcadia DeMaco Image:Placeholder person.png|Beladonna poison ---- Image:Heinrich Alten.jpg|Heinrich Alten Image:Penny Johnson.jpg|Penny Johnson Image:Lisa1.jpg|Lisa Blacow Image:Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Esperance Image:10525 1240289249791 1306103674 737090 562241 n.jpg|Marlene Loveless AmbrosiaNymph.jpg|Ambrosia (flower nymph) ---- Prettiness.jpg|Elena Charisteas Shooting starz.png|Vivian Seabreeze Rodrigo.jpg|Rodrigo Hesperis 31.jpg|Morgan VanHala Green eyes by xChristinex89x.jpg|Jenny Goldrings F412472865f63ec270dcd83920115010-d2zm0w3.png|Serinito Tianofore Unnamed3.jpg|Deja Vu Lillis Unnamed4.jpg|Jae Lillis Remi LeBLanc 3.jpg|Remi LeBlanc Tek6825743.png|Lucian De Noctis ---- Image:Iko.png|Iko Devian Image:Eamon Foregin (Tektek version).jpg|Eamon Foregin Image:Goth Anime Boy.jpg|Augustus Orellias Image:Slyvia Kantili.jpg|Sylvia Kantili Image:Placeholder person.png|Bucephalus Menander Image:Placeholder person.png|Moe Colins Alex dasilva by wingsforlife-d3itqnj.jpg|Alexandra DaSilva Image:Placeholder person.png|Victor Halen Image:Placeholder person.png|Avery Marshall ---- Image:LUKAS_MOORE.jpg|Lukas Moore Image:Camdagnaisha.jpeg|Camdagnaisha Image:Theseus McStarius.png|Theseus McStarius Image:Placeholder person.png|Ian Cooper Image:Caleb.png|Caleb Adams Image:Vn (1).png|Tori Nightshade Image:Placeholder person.png|Austin Image:Placeholder person.png|Alex Garvey Image:Josh Grand.jpg|Josh Grand (Monster Combat Teacher) ---- Image:181px-Alg.jpg|Annabel Lee Griffen Image:Ao no exorist.jpg|Zack Lourdes Image:Placeholder person.png|Andrew Williams Image:Arman.jpg|Arman Lourdes Image:Ahh.jpg|Narcissa Lourdes ---- Image:Kari dressed as Lisanna.png|Kari Heartfilia Image:A red headed girl blowing kisses 0515-1001-2117-0342 SMU.jpg|Adrianna Blaze Image:Search.jpg|Seth Trenton Image:Cool.jpg|Vince Nickel Image:Janice.jpg|Janice Margareth Image:Placeholder person.png|Seph Winter Image:Butch2.png|Rick Savage ---- Image:HalleyZhang.jpg|Halley Zhang Image:55329 fantasy-girl.jpg|Ainsleigh Biordus Image:Tyler.jpg|Tyler Dent Image:Elliot.png|Elliot Andswaru Image:Placeholder person.png|Thomas Quest ---- Image:Ryan Artego.png|Ryan Artego Image:Yellow Ranger-character.jpg|Ashley McKnight Image:Anime purple hair-705767.jpg|Katie Thaye Image:KenjiStatham.png|Kenji Statham Image:Kyra Laevo.jpg|Kyra Laevo ---- Image:Otanimeguy.jpg|Justin Camerons Image:Lacey.jpg|Lacey Morson Image:Ray.jpg|Ray Vista Image:James Truno.jpg|James Truno Image:Demetra.26.jpg|Andrea Nelcy Image:Placeholder person.png|Daniel Williams ---- Desmond miles by ai ki san-d3c7d75.png|Cole Lombardi, Counselor Kim.jpg|Kim Gapido, LT Counselor Conrad1.jpg|Conrad Leutrim Misty2.jpg|Misty Bleu Zexionface.jpg|Vincent Drence 3303 Anime girl w headphones.jpg|Aria Quinn Emo Scene Girl Drawing.jpg|Xanthia Reid Placeholder person.png|Corey West Image:Neko.jpg|Mikey Prem Image:Fireandwater.png|Palimius Thymomaste Image:Jayso steele.png|Jayson Steele Image:Placeholder person.png|Aydan Monarcha ---- Image:Character_3.jpg|Rowan McCleod Image:Nick Valconi.png|Nick Valconi Image:Blonde girl in leather 002.jpg|Elsa Biordus Image:Placeholder person.png|Tremus Mortim Image:Sebastian Michaelis by shuangwen.jpg|Daniel Lucid Image:Samuel Dilling 2.jpg|Sam Dilling Image:Teen-boy-3.jpg|Gregory Joseph (ghost) ---- Image:Placeholder person.png|Osveta Image:Selina.jpg|Selina Aureole Image:C304ea00.jpg|Alassëa Noble Image:Screen shot 2011-06-08 at 8.39.40 PM.png|Seth Kahn ---- Image:Robbied.jpg|Robbie Dalton Image:Lucia.jpg|Lucia Price Image:Men-Hair-Style-Tips.jpg|Derek Argryos Image:Hoody boy.png|Thomas Walker Image:Placeholder person.png|Riley Holland Image:Nicki.jpeg|Nicki Tait Image:Placeholder person.png|Oscar Amnell ---- Image:Nate.jpg|Nathaniel Hawk Image:Anime boy.jpg|Matthew Anemos Image:Evan D'Ago.png|Evan D'Agostino ---- Image:Elwen the White by VyrL.jpg|Elysine Aenar Image:Veg.jpg|Adeline Vega Image:Coraline Ambrosia.jpg|Coraline Ambrosia Image:Ia.jpg|Ireland Angeli Image:Sandy Ellis.jpg|Sandy Ellis Image:RogueSlayer.jpg|Rogue Slayer Image:Ghostnycho.png|Cytos Tirios Image:Emma.png|Emma Roberts Image:JKJKJ.jpg|Annabell lavender Image:Anime girl elf.jpg|Holly Felin ---- Image:Trepido.png|Trepido Metus Image:Fevor.png|Fevor Metus Image:Beautiful-witch.jpg|Samara Malatesta Image:Claire.jpg|Claire Avenson AnimeBoy.jpg|Blake O'Connor Image:Big3..jpg|Jake Parker Image:Placeholder person.png|KJ Image:G Huntelaar.jpg|Garreth Huntelaar Image:Placeholder person.png|Cambrian D'Arkhan ---- Image:Brody.jpg|Rick Brody Image:Charles.png|Charles Palmer Image:Placeholder person.png|Albus Cetus Image:Scottcooper.jpg|Scott Cooper Image:Cara Prescott.jpg|Cara Prescott Image:1717l.jpg|Caleb O'Brians Image:IDK.jpg|Chase Ian Bryce ---- Image:Demigoddaughterofpersephone.jpg|Jasmine Jarvis Image:Screen shot 2011-05-26 at 8.31.01 AM.png|Danielle Hawthorn Image:Curly-hair-cut-11.jpg|Adara McBride Image:CG Girl 32 by iDNAR.jpg|Angelique Buchannon Image:Pretty Girl.jpg|Andrea Scott Image:Placeholder person.png|Alexis Johnson Image:Anime ghost gril.jpg|Jacqueline Midnight (ghost) ---- Image:Finally.jpg|Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Image:CourtneyCetacius.jpg|Courtney Cetacius Image:Azumi.jpg|Azumi O'Neal Image:Zeke valconi.jpg|Zeke Valconi Image:Full 381663794.jpg|Nerokoria Gennaios Image:IsZ-1.jpg|Michael Lympha Tempestas Image:Jessica2.png|Jessica Rogers Image:Son of Poseidon.jpg|Jason Sinine Image:Cyclops.jpg|Lenin (Cyclops) Image:Desdemona.jpg|Desdemona (ghost) Image:In white.jpg|Alyss Batcher (water nymph) Image:ClevMessage.png|Facetus Higgins ---- Image:Avatar(6).jpg|Henry Paal Image:Boy.jpg|James Skepsi Image:Durarara kida.jpg|Leon Heart Image:Isaya.jpg|Loire Heart Image:Shiloh Warrick by shuangwen.jpg|Jaylo Parks ---- Image:Matthew Clark.jpg|Matthew Clark Image:Lily.png|Lily Rose Birch-Hollow Image:Who s the bad guy VOL 2 by NeKoChAnK.jpg|Kai 'Blaze' Pyros Image:New GUY OC by F AYN T.jpg|Conor Fames Image:Gothi.jpg|Jane Doe Image:Azrael the Sorrowful3.png|Azrael the Sorrowful Image:Placeholder person.png|Travis Mors Image:Placeholder person.png|Sam Perry Image:ThumbnailCA859AIS.jpg|Chris Da Olympus ---- Image:Anime stargazing.jpg|Laura Plume Image:Placeholder person.png|Albert Justinus Image:Owen in the Abandoned House.jpg|Kaiden Fosters Image:Annie.jpg|Annie Wendla Image:Placeholder person.png|Marcus Shaeke ---- Image:Fourleafclover113.jpg|Jake McDonald Image:Leon Infelix.jpg|Leon Infelix Image:Najid 3.jpg|Najid Sadiq Image:Middle eastern teen.jpg|Suha Sarkim Image:Anime-boy--large-msg-119479397947.jpg|Richard Lock ---- Image:Adrian.jpg|Adrian Hakai Image:Eclipse.jpg|Eclipse Williams Image:C8324d8565fc00 full.jpg|Logan Weston Image:Anime-boys-anime-guys-3910891-374-550.jpg|Kieran Laurentis Image:Placeholder person.png|Sara Fox ---- Image:The constant gardener by Gerry And Me.jpg|Draco Dragovich Image:Blackout iv by rainertachibana-d3fhjcm.png|Sun Hi Hwan Image:Takesh16.jpg|Dong Min Hwan Image:Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 10.55.01 AM.png|Rebecca Brown Image:Placeholder person.png|Cody Fenado Aquila.jpg|Aquila Thunder Image:Placeholder person.png|Scott Paths Image:Picture3.jpg|Piper Anderson Image:Placeholder person.png|AeXem Image:Placeholder person.png|Philip Lympero ---- High school girl110506 by masateru-d3fp07g.jpg|Lilith Alex the great.png|Alexander the Great (camp director) Xiv.jpg|Commander Xiv (automaton) Autmoaton camp.png|Arte Furor (science teacher) Robot3.jpg|Thymos (automaton) Thing.jpg|Thing (automaton) Image:Placeholder person.png|Eulaiai (Water nymph) Water nymph character.jpg|Nerissa (water nymph) Brenna.jpg|Brenna (water nymph) Image:Placeholder person.png|Deka Whiteblade (wind nymph) White nymph.jpg|Sierra Silverline (wind nymph) Screen shot 2011-05-14 at 10.23.12 AM.png|Apple (tree nymph) Brooke1.jpg|Cherry (tree nymph) Kaya.jpg|Kaya (tree nymph) Harpy.jpg|Helenia (fire nymph) Screen shot 2011-06-02 at 4.56.17 PM.png|Gardenia Water Nymph by Maiden Hebi.jpg|Laryl Stewart Windquizgirl.jpg|Hesperathousa (guardian nymph) Screen_shot_2011-05-07_at_11.50.57_AM.png|Anna Lynn Carters (Hunter of Artemis) Blonde girl in leather 002.jpg|Xanthe Collingwood (Hunter of Artemis) L.jpg|Laika Stefa (Hunter of Artemis) Russian-woman.jpg|Tanya Stepanov (Hunter of Artemis) Image:Placeholder person.png|Gaechius (Satyr) Image:Placeholder person.png|Gill Oak Satyr by lolita art.jpg|Flora Emeraldgrove Achiphus.jpg|Achiphus Centaur2.jpg|Alogo (Centaur) Aysun.jpg|Aysun Heitasto (Tektek Version).jpg|Heitasto|link=Heitasto Blue haired cute anime girl.png|Ciara Gordon|link=Ciara Gordon Cute anime girl.png|Ariana Lee|link=Ariana Lee Tek0ae3218.png|Lilia Findel|link=http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lilia_Kindel Black haired anime girl.png|Nia McDare|link=Nia McDare Wendy2.jpg|Wendy Monson Screen shot 2011-06-17 at 12.11.47 PM.png|Lorcan O'Williams|link=http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lorcan_%22Locust%22_O%27Williams Pronex.png|Nick Erasmos Andre1.jpg|Andre Bellevue Me.png|Giovani Stratford 1-dress2.jpg|Priya Reddy|link=Priya Reddy Lanieb.jpg|Lanie Bauer Baby20girl.jpg|Wednesday McCarty Ivana.jpg|Ivana Bonasera Katherine Leah.jpg|Katherine Leah Anderson Quincy.jpg|Quincy Fisher|link=Quincy Fisher beautiful-cartoon-girl-.jpg|Cassia Alsworth|link=Cassia Alsworth Rose1.jpg|Rose Philips Category:Images Category:Images of Characters